Dorks
by troublesomee
Summary: It's summer in Konoha and Temari and Shikamaru try to enjoy themselves instead of sweating in their office. But communication like a decent adult is much more complicated when you feel like a dorky teenager.


They just sat there in comforting silence and worked. Since hours there was no word escaping lips.  
It was a rather hot day in Konoha even when it was nothing compared to the heat she experienced everyday when she was at home it was muggy instead of dry like she was used to and the fabric of her clothes sticked to her sweating skin. The piles of paperwork caused them not to use a ventilator to cool their sweating bodies down and Temari started getting pissed off.  
She took a glance at the Nara in front of her working grumpy through his formulas. His dark hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his chocolate-colored eyes flew tired over the lines printed on the paper. His breathing was heavier than usual salty sweat was running over his dry lips. She had to admit he was kind of hot looking like this.  
Suddenly an other heating feeling crept up her cheeks and coloured them in a light pink.  
 _Get yourself together what the hell are you thinking, Temari_ , she scolded herself in her mind and started to work again. But her breath couldn't stop adjusting with his heavy breathing and her mind betrayed her several times with pictures of him groaning and sweating.

They went on a few dates in the last weeks after he had, according to Ino finally, asked her on one but all she ever gave him was a innocent peck on the cheek. Being normally rather blunt she wondered about her unusual shy behavior, but she hasn't felt like this before, unsure of herself wasn't the way Sabaku No Temari would describe herself. Neither wanted she someone to describe her as this.  
It confused her, the sweat she felt at her palms while thinking about when the right time was to kiss his lips instead of his cheek, the blush creeping up her face while they touch by accident. The queasy feeling in her stomach when thinking about why she didn't behave like a normal woman dating someone she likes. _She was afraid_ , and that was certainly not something Temari wanted to bother herself with. But when it was dark outside and she'd lay down in her sheets the thoughts came unintentional and took her sleep. They made her overthink every single detail of their interaction and made sitting next to him an unbearable challenge of self doubts. Why couldn't she just be herself, blunt, straight-forward and fearless.  
And every time she agonized over it she came to the same conclusion, _because he mattered_. He really meant something to her, she really wanted this thing, whatever it was, to work, because he was the one who occupied her thoughts since they met at the Chuunin Exams even when she didn't notice. He was the one who gave her hope for this broken world unintentional and he was the one who took her most honest smile beside her brothers. Even if she had, now, this side she always despised on other people, she knew he was all worth it.  
Temari sighed frustrated, _this freaking moron, if he just knew what he did to her._

He desperately tried to work, starring at the blurry lines in front of him but his genius brain wouldn't budge.  
And when the Blonde in front of him started breathing heavier his brain finally gave up. He peeked at her pink lips exhaling unsteady air.  
She seemed occupied by her thoughts, teal eyes staring at the piece of paper in front of her. Little sweat drops wandered over her well-shaped jaw, neck and disappeared in her cleavage and he had to swallow a big lump before concentrating back on his own misery in form of paper stacks, the breathing of the woman in front of him sticking to his well-trained ears.  
His mind wandered to how her hot breath would feel at his skin or his neck or at his… _damn he needed some refreshment to get this nasty thought out of his head_.  
„Oi, woman, wanna take a break?" her head snapped out of trance and she just nodded hesitant „Yeah, let's go.".  
Was he dreaming was her face flushed? He shook his head slightly, _no Shikamaru it is just the heat. Just the heat_.  
„Wanna get something to cool down?" he asked nonchalantly and stood up from his chair his face frowning from his pants sticking to his chair „Urgh.". The woman in front of him chuckled but crinkled her nose when she had a similar experience when standing up.  
„Can't we work somewhere cooler than here in this freaking cubbyhole?". Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders  
„We can work at my place and get some water melon if you want.". She was unusual silent and her eyes just stayed calm on his lips decorated with some pearls of sweat till the man in front of her cleared his throat „I have nothing at home so..erm..we have to get some groceries if that's ok with you..?" her head nodded automatically, her eyes staying at his lips.  
 _She wanted to taste them so badly_ „You know let's take the rest of the day off.".  
Shikamaru quirked one eyebrow and his eyes wandered at the paper stacks but he shrugged not unpleased by her unusual suggestion  
„If you want.".

After checking with a in front of the ventilator sitting Kakashi which just waved them off, they went through the crowded streets of Konoha searching for refreshment. „I really don't understand how he could wear his mask even when it's so freaking hot…" the woman mumbled checking some watermelons on their quality.  
The genius shrugged his shoulders „After all he can use some ventilators, I am the fool who has to sort his paper stacks." her soft laughter curled his mouth up in a dumb folded smile and he went on „So what do you wanna do at our free afternoon?".  
Temari shrugged her shoulders, finally deciding for a watermelon, and her eyes wandered at some other fruit „I could use a shower and some fresh clothes but I doubt it's worth it. I certainly will all sweaty again before the evening so I'll wait. Don't know what are you usually doing if that's hot?". He looked at her with a blank expression his mind already wandering of to her 'being sweaty' again and paid the stuff she'd picked „I sleep.", her face changed from frowning to amusement and laughter erupted from her lips „Of course.".  
The man shrugged his shoulders again and tried to think, which was even for him pretty hard at this temperatures, there was a lake in the forest of his family where he laid most of the summer when Choji, Ino and himself were younger. But he wasn't really sure if it was ok for Temari to enter the Nara forest which was only for family members and dear friends.  
His eyes wandered to her hand which grabbed one of the strawberries he just bought and went to her full lips which swallowed the fruit. Gulping his mind wandered back to other things till she waved her hand just inches away from his face „Hello somebody there?", waking out of his trance Shikamaru took a step back and rubbed his neck, his eyes searching for a point to stare it wide away  
„Uhm, yeah. There is a lake in the forest of my family, we normally hang out there when we were younger. But I don't know…if…um." she tilted her head one eyebrow quirking up, making his mouth hang open at the sight „But you don't know if?!".  
His mouth closed and he looked away with pink cheeks „I guess it's ok if I bring you, I mean you aren't some stranger.". The woman in front of him finally understood and blushed „Ah, only if it's ok." shrugging his shoulders he took the watermelon from her hand „I am the head of the clan now, so I should be allowed to bring whoever I want, right?" trying a shy smile he took the other fruits and went on trying to sound like his usual self „I mean if you want to swim?".  
Nodding she turned „I have to get my swimstuff." he answered with a simple nod and right before he turned in the other direction her voice stopped him „Meeting at your apartment?" again he nodded and turned on his heel to hide his heating face at the thought of her in a swimsuit. „Oh and Shikamaru?" - „What?" - „Bring Ice Cream!" after he heard her footsteps, Shikamaru could swear she smiled her trademark grin right before she left. A warm rush made his heart skip in excitement and his feet moved getting that woman some ice cream.

Like expected Temari didn't take long to get her stuff so Shikamaru was interrupted at slicing the water melon by the ringing of his door bell. He had changed into his swimming trunks and a simple shirt, glad about getting out of his sticking ninja clothing. Black and turtleneck weren't really the smartest choices he made for summer. Opening the door with his elbow, so the sticky juice of the watermelon wouldn't get there, he was met by sea green eyes behind the wooden door watching him confused while he kicked the wooden thing open after the knob was, admittedly ungraceful, opened.  
"Watermelon" was his mumbled response before he went back to the kitchen leaving a small smile on her face. It wasn't the first time she was in his flat but it was the first time since they had this thing going. She wasn't even sure if it was a thing but whatever it was the familiar apartment with his scent everywhere imprinted made her feel somehow weird.  
His head appeared out of his kitchen "Want something to drink while I'll fight with the melon?" and suddenly Temari could see it, he averted her glance and his cheeks were softly tinted in light red, maybe she wasn't the only one who was overchallenged with their situation.  
She hadn't notice before the small frown Shikamaru wore the last days around her, but thinking back it was there, just as the small vistas he spend on her during their work together. Maybe it was time for her to find out, enough with this girly, shy behaviour, time to be herself again. "Yes, some water, but I'll get it myself." her voice was hoarse while she walked next to him and grabbed a glass out of his shelf "Want some, too?" he shook his head absent minded and went on slicing.  
"Shikamaru?" his name woke him out of his thoughts and he met her with an unusual confused face "That's my name.".  
Resisting the urge to facepalm himself he cleared his throat and took a deep breath "I mean, yes?". The woman in front of him chuckled silent before she went on in a more serious tone "Can you do me a favour?" his eyebrow quirked up, he wasn't used to this very polite tone of hers "Sure?". Her mouth curled upwards "Put your hands up in the air." his expression got even more confused "Wh-" - "Don't ask just do it.".  
 _Sigh_ , mumbling "troublesome" his arms went up in the air "So?", Temari closed the distance between them and looked up, since he'd been getting a good amount taller than her over the years, " _ **What am I to you?**_ ". He didn't get the stutter in her voice being occupied by her standing just inches away "Y-You what?", her eyes wandered to his chest in front of her "You know we are kind of dating or something so I just wanted to know..".  
 _Deer in the headlights_ was the first expression coming to her mind when she watched his features change.  
"Ah...uhm. I...You...What are you to me." his mouth suddenly felt very dry and he grabbed her glass of water to change that.  
Temaris eyes stayed determined on him, she wouldn't let him away this time this play of cat and mouse had to end. " _ **So?**_ " clearing his throat Shikamaru took his other hand down  
"You are precious to me." he mumbled "And I like you...I mean you know this kind of liking. I am just not good at...uhm...finding a way to describe it." his eyes were fixed on his melony fingers and he was sure, whole Konoha could hear his heartbeat right now. "I am sorry I am bad at talking about this things.".  
Temaris eyes were soft and somehow sparkling when he finally had the courage to look at her "That's ok. I am not very good at it either." her smile grew wider "But I am glad you feel like I do. I uhm never had this, so it's a really strange feeling acting like a dorky teenager than a decent adult I thought I'd be.". He laughed at that a little bit awkward "Yes, that's true.".

After washing his hands he stored them into his pockets still a little bit unsure what to do. An uncomfortable silence settled between them till Temari spoke again "You know I wanted this to end this…..awarkdness not to fire it up.."a crooked smile rested on her face and if he wasn't mistaken it was a little bit shy, too. "Ah." his hand left his pocket and rubbed his neck. "I am right back" he left the room with an apologetic smile and left Temari staying there, trying to prevent her palm to smack her forehead "What have I done.". To calm herself she decided to look for a container where they could store the watermelon without getting it everywhere.  
Surprised by a little messily pleated piece of paper thrown next to her she nearly jumped. Her eyebrow quirked up when the tall man by her side laid a pen next to it. "What is that?" her voice a little hoarse she met his eyes "I thought we were dorky teenagers." a crooked smile on his lips he rubbed his neck sheepishly. She knew this gesture, more than once he'd done it because of her, it relaxed her somehow and a grin plastered her face when opening the piece.

" _ **Will you be my girlfriend? Yes □ Maybe □ No □**_ "

"Give me your hand." nodding nervously he stretched his hand out receiving his answer.

" _ **Will you be my girlfriend Yes x Maybe □ No □**_

 _ **Will you kiss me now? Yes □ Maybe □ No □**_ "

A soft smile curled his lips up and laying the paper aside his hand moved to rub his neck again. "You have to answer it you know." nodding his eyes wandered on it again before his voice came out a little bit raspy "Maybe it's time to be a decent adult.". Faster than her answer came out his lips were gentle on hers, carefully and just barely touching but enough for Temaris heart to race like hell. She could feel the blood pumping trough her body and a strange sensation flashing through her senses.

"You're still a dork." Temari parted their lips faster than he wanted her to but either way both of them started laughing.  
Nodding his hand pulled her face closer again "Now, I am your dork." she grinned her trademark smile "Ah...yeah.". He felt the heat creeping over his face, the comment just came out without thinking.

Later that day both of them lay at the lake, still a little bit awkward, but more like themselves again. Temari enjoyed the clear water swimming some rounds. Shikamaru sat more on the shore watching her with a small smile. When she decided to swim back he wasn't really surprised by the water she splashed in his direction but he was still to slowly to escape them. "I have a question." the Blonde let herself fall next to him on her towel "Do you need a piece of paper?" her teasing tone made him grunt but the smile stayed on his face "Why did you ask me to hold up my hands previously?" Temari bit her bottom lip and her eyes wandered to avoid his gaze "First I just wanted to kiss you instead of asking you..you know this question.. and you know you had melon all over your hands…". Eyes sparkling with amusement he hmed before adding " _ **And I am the dork**_.".


End file.
